My Diary
by bloopylover99
Summary: Sana gets some tickets to go to Hawaii and can bring a few friends! She also invites this new girl name Chakari, but is she really who she seems? And what about that guy the meet at Hawaii that seems to know ChiChakari? Is she hiding something that they d


Title: My Diary  
  
Author: Me!!!!! Who else??!! Wait...u wanna name...bloopylover99  
  
Summary: Sana gets some tickets to go to Hawaii and can bring a few friends!! She also invites this new girl name Chakari, but is she really who she seems? And what about that guy the meet at Hawaii that seems to know ChiChakari? Is she hiding something that they don't know? Or is she just an average teenager with a lot of talent and knows way too many people? written in diary/journal/letter form)  
  
a/n I luv writing a/ns even if they are weird! Okay...so...another wonderful work of art by me...wait...does this count as art...and is it really wonderful?? TELL ME IN UR REVIEW!!!! kk...so...hows life ppl??? dont tell me...dont wanna kno...ok...this stry might be a tad strange so watch out!!! And this stry is only told by diaries...journals...letters...watevr... I kno that Akito is most likely not to write in a diary/journal/letter but bear with me ppl will ya? And Naozumi wouldn't have time and blah blah blah...but this is a stry!! HELLO??!!! Ok...me write stry now  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kodomo no Omocha characters cuz im too poor, no da! *laughs like a lunatic* funni funni (u guys dont get it...thats kk...something to do with fushigi yugi! no da!) I do own Chakari and some others!  
  
Disclaimer: If I happened to own Kodomo no Omocha (which might happen! Ok...maybe not but a girl's gotta try) I wouldn't bother with this website cuz I would be rich and famous!  
  
Disclaimer: If I ever became rich and famous (its possible...cept I think zzzzzz is the one that will be...maybe allysa...dunno) I would not even think about my friends!! jkjkjkjkjkjk...not for Nari though...she never counted...haha...jkjk...DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT NARI!!!! STOP IT!!! UR SCARING ME!!!! AHHHHHH!! *gets it on the head with a heavy life science book* owwwwwwwwww!! *runs after Nari with a life science book of my own* mwahahahaha!!!  
  
(5 minuets later)  
  
ahem...where was i?? oh, yes, disclaimers  
  
Disclaimer: I am a weirdo strango person who just escaped an insane asylum  
  
Disclaimer: I like to annoy yall with disclaimers!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Sana)  
  
Saturday, 6-12-04, 7:36 Yesterday I met this really cool new girl named Chakari. She's really nice and kind of shy, but not really. And she's really hyper like Fuka. Maybe even more than Fuka— OHMIGOD!! My mom just told me I getta go to Hawaii for two week and getta bring five people!!! (It was because of this commercial thing) This is so exciting! Who should I invite?? Mom, Rei, Aya, Fuka, Chakari, Akito, Tsuyoshi, um, that's too many people, I wonder if Naozumi got tickets?? He was in the commercial too. I'm gonna ask— Yea!! He did!! And he doesn't know what to do with them all!! So sad!!! But he told me that I can use three of them!! So I need to find someone else. Hmmm. Will find someone later. Now I have to eat dinner.  
  
(Fuka)  
  
Saturday, June 12, 2004, 8:49 Sunny I am so excited!! Sana just invited me to go to Hawaii with her!!! I cannot believe it! She just called and talked so fast I couldn't understand her, of course no one can understand understand Sana but that is not the point. I CANNOT BELIEVE I AM GOING TO HAWAII!!! Maybe I should start packing. I know we're leaving in six days but still! One should always be prepared.  
  
(Akito)  
  
6/12 Sana just called. Something about going to Hawaii. I guess I'll go since everyone shes called is going. I hope there will be a karate place there.  
  
(Tsuyoshi)  
  
6/13 I'm going to Hawaii! And Aya is invited too! Sana invited us. I'm going to Aya's house right now. I hope she's home.  
  
(Aya)  
  
Sunday 6/13/04 Sana came over and told me that she's inviting me to go to Hawaii. This is so cool! I cannot wait. I wonder if Tsuyoshi is going. I hope so. If he doesn't go then I'll tell Sana I'm not going. Or maybe I will go. Yeah. I'll go. How many times does a person get to go to Hawaii with friends? And four of them too. Sana said she was going to invite this person, Chakari. I don't know her. Wait. She's in my math class. She was nice. That's good. The door bell just rang!! I'm gonna get that.  
  
(a/n remember when I said this is gonna be just diary/journal/letter?? Well I lied. Its gonna be mainly diary/journal/letter...kk?)  
  
(Sana)  
  
Sunday 6-13-04 1:52 I know! I should invite Yuki! No, I cant do that cuz Akito will be there and there might be tension. I hate tension. I'll think of someone else. I know!!!! Asako! Duh!!!  
  
(Chakari)  
  
Sunday, June 13, 2004. 2:13 Sana called me and invited me to go to Hawaii with her. But I don't know. I mean I want to go to, but I don't know anyone. And Kagomi told me that I should just stay here. What should I do? I really really want to go though. It would be fun. Oh why not? I'll go but Kagomi won't like it. Ugh! It's not like anyone will recognize me in Hawaii!! What is he so afraid about?? Seriously!  
  
(Naozumi)  
  
6/13/04 I'm going to Hawaii! Sana is too!  
  
(Fuka)  
  
6/13/04 Sunday, 11:44 Everyone is going! Sana invited Asako! Asako is really cool! But who's Chakari? Sana told me she is really hyper and cool! That's always good. But she's also kinda shy according to Sana. Oh well, shyness isn't bad. I can't wait to go to Hawaii!  
  
(Chakari)  
  
Monday, June 14, 2004 6:26 Todaywas really fun! I met all of Sana's friends and they were really cool and fun! Fuka's the funnest! Shes all hyper and great at school! Akito's strange but that's fine. Sana and Aya both have boyfriends and Fuka has a long distance one. I feel like such a seventh wheel when we go out. Oh well. That's ok. I wonder how dad's doing? And mom? I really miss my home. But Kagomi said it would be a good idea. He doesn't really like the idea of me going to Hawaii but that's just to bad. I mean, I have to to have some fun right?  
  
(Aya)  
  
6/14 Tsuyoshi went crazy during class today because someone was teasing him. But I calmed him down for the first time!  
  
(Sana)  
  
Monday, June 14, 2004, 10:31 Four more days till Hawaii!  
  
(Akito)  
  
6/15 Everyone seems so excited to go to Hawaii. Especially Sana and Fuka.  
  
(Sana)  
  
Tuesday, June 15, 2004, 8:40 Three more days!  
  
(Chakari)  
  
Tuesday, June 15, 2004 11:34 I really cant wait till we go to Hawaii! I'm going to start packing since there's only three more days left!!  
  
(Sana)  
  
Wednesday, June 16, 2004, 7:51 Two more days!! OHMIGOD!!! I CANNOT WAIT!!! Maybe I should start packing!! Yea!!!!  
  
(Fuka)  
  
Wednesday, June 16, 2004, 9:37 I am so excited I can't sit still!! I'm bouncing while I'm writing this. Maybe I should go call Sana. Yeah, I'll do that  
  
(Chakari)  
  
Thursday, June 17, 2004, 9:40 We're going tomorrow!!!! Kagomi doesn't think it's safe but I tell him since it was my idea in the first place I will go! He annoys me so much! Why did he have to come with me??!! I know why but still!!! Why not mom or someone?  
  
(Sana)  
  
Thursday, June 17, 2004, 4:29 OHMIGOD! TOMORROW IS THE DAY!!! AHHH! SO EXCITED!!!  
  
(Aya)  
  
6/17/04 6:11 I cannot wait till tomorrow!!! Our flight is at 11: 35 in the morning!! I am so happy!!  
  
(Akito)  
  
6/17/2004 Tomorrow we're leaving for Hawaii. Everyone is so excited about it. Sana called me 17 time already. Oh wait, the phone is ringing again. Probably her.  
  
(Naozumi)  
  
We're leaving tomorrow!  
  
(Tsuyoshi)  
  
Aya came today and we talked forever! It's so exciting going to Hawaii!!  
  
(Sana)  
  
Friday, June 18, 2004, 8:21 MiGod we are leaving in 12 minuets and everything is so hectic!!! This is so cool!!!!! Hawaii here we come!!!  
  
(Chakari)  
  
Friday, June 18, 2004, 8:43 Kagomi keeps on insisting on getting some sort of security people but seriously!! Its only Hawaii!!! Nothing could happen there...right??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
a/n Yea!!! My first chappie done!!! I have decided to discontinue my other stry due to people not liking it...I hope this one is better!!! It gets annoying though writing diary entries...I hope yall like it!!! Please Review!!!!! ^_~ 


End file.
